


Bring Kittens

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she cuddled a new pet kitten near a few homes in Salem.





	Bring Kittens

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she cuddled a new pet kitten near a few homes in Salem. Her eyes were on Charles Croydon while he crouched near a woman and turned to her. His bloody fangs didn't bother her. ''Save blood for me.'' The kitten purred in Sarah's arms. 

 

THE END


End file.
